


Oakers University: Oaker Tales

by writingsbytaylor



Series: Tales Of Core Aires [2]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oakers University, Original Characters - Freeform, Original collection, Original work - Freeform, Other, Short Stories, introductions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbytaylor/pseuds/writingsbytaylor
Summary: On the second installment on the “Tales of Core Aires” trilogy, this series focuses on Parker Larish, who enrolled in Oakers University, a fictional college that takes place in the fictional town in Florida called Core Aires.Oakers University seems like your average, normal, weird college, but everything’s not what it seems.Along the way, Parker adjusts to his college life (as well as his fraternity life) and to have the time of his life as he unravel the truths of OU, and to fight back the rival university Wolfgang Tech.With appearances from Schnitzel Kappa members Mace Moynihan, OU student; twins Sean and Shawn Priv, OU students; Danny Cash, OU mature student; plus an assortment of other frats, sororities, and an assortment of characters, Parker always have an intriguing and a weird day to look forward to.





	Oakers University: Oaker Tales

blahvsdGdfzfgbdfz


End file.
